The Protector
by iheartanime101
Summary: When Sirius escapes Azkaban Dumbledore knows Harry needs protection. After all, they can't watch after him twenty four seven. So when Dumbledore breaks a few rules and hires a certain blonde ninja, what could go wrong? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry potter and, sadly, I don't own Naruto either, tear. All rights go to their respective owners. Ok this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I am a MAJOR Naruto fan, and I liked the Harry Potter books. I have been reading a bunch of crossovers between the two lately and thought I might try writing one myself. This story will take place in Shippuden before the fourth great ninja war, around the meeting of the five Kages after Peins attack. I plan on including Itachi in this story, so let's just pretend Itachi hasn't fought Sasuke yet. This takes place in the third Harry Potter book. I'll try my best to get their characters right. Oh and no pairings, sorry to all of you who wanted romance. Also I know Harry is only like 13-14 in the third book and Naruto is fifteen, but I am just going to start Harry off as 14, that way they're closer in age. **

_**Edit: Hey guys, so guess what? I'm not dead! *Sigh* I feel like a total failure as an author for leaving this story on Hiatus for so long. *Bows* I'm extremely sorry. Anyways here are those edits I was talking about. **_

**Kurama talking.**

_Thinking. _

_Talking in Japanese._

Normal talking.

Prologue

Ding, ding, ding!

A clock chimed midnight somewhere in the desolate halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dark clouds covered the stars that night, making it almost impossible to see the man that was hurrying across the grounds. When he reached the door he carefully looked around to make sure he was alone before opening the doors and quickly slipping inside.

The man stepped into the circular room and pulled down the hood of his black cloak revealing a tall, thin man with a nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice, silver hair, a beard so long that it could be tucked into his belt, and a brilliant, but kind, pair of bright blue eyes that seemed like they could see right through you. He stepped into the room and smiled at the two teachers.

"There you are Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed a rather severe looking woman with square glasses, and black hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Sorry I could not be here sooner Minerva, Snape, but I had something I needed to attend to." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why have you called us here?" a man in the back of the room (who was obviously Snape) asked, speaking up for the first time. He was wearing flowing black robes and he had a hooked nose, shoulder length, greasy black hair, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to him in greeting and then said gravely, "I have just received news that Sirius Black has escaped prison."

Professor McGonagall gasped, while a look of pure rage flashed on Snape's face.

"Bu- but that can't be true," Professor McGonagall said sinking into an arm chair, "it's impossible to escape from Azkaban!"

"Yes it is, or at least it was." Professor Dumbledore said seriously. "But somehow Black has found a way to escape."

"If he has escaped, then how come no one has heard about it yet?" Professor Snape sneered angrily.

"He escaped yesterday, and the ministry has done a good job of keeping it quiet so far, though I do think we will be hearing about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Dumbledore said knowingly.

McGonagall opened her mouth to ask another question, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.

"I know this has come as a great shock and you no doubt have a ton of questions, but I will have to answer them later. Right now our first priority should be Harry Potter, and his safety, for Black will surely come after him" Dumbledore said gravely. He suddenly sighed sitting down heavily in a nearby armchair. "Not only that, but Fudge has ordered that Dementors be placed around Hogwarts until he is caught."

This statement was met with shocked silence. Finally McGonagall spoke up, "What! How can Fudge think that placing _Dementors_ around a school full of _children_ could even be considered safe?!" Snape nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore just stared at the ground in defeat, looking every bit his age. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, before finally nodding his head as he came to a decision.

"I have an idea," Dumbledore started hesitantly before continuing on determinedly, "and I'm almost positive you will neither like, nor agree to it."

Snape and McGonagall stared at him curiously, eagerly waiting to hear his solution.

"To be frank, we are at quiet a disadvantage right now. We have neither the time nor the means to watch and guard Harry twenty-four seven, and I don't think that bringing in dementors will do any good, seeing as how Black has escaped from them before and I'm sure he can do it again. No what we need is help from the outside, what we need is _them._" Dumbledore finished ominously.

Snape and McGonagall just stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before their eyes went wide with shock.

"Are you crazy?" Snape hissed, "They're mercenaries, _assassins_. For all we know they could turn around and murder us in our sleep."

McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"While that may be true for some, the ones that I have in mind are not like the others." Dumbledore responded, "In fact I've heard that they're extremely loyal to those who hire them."

Snape raised an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"Think of it this way, they're not only experts in deception, but are extremely powerful. It would be easy to have one or two go undercover as a student or teacher. Then the problem of watching Harry would be solved. Of course were not going to put our complete trust in them, no, that would be foolish considering their past reputation." Dumbledore concluded putting emphasis on past.

Snape remained unconvinced but McGonagall seemed to be giving the idea some thought. Dumbledore knew that if he could at least get one of them to agree that would be all he needed to convince the other.

Finally after careful consideration, McGonagall nodded her head hesitantly in agreement. Snape sighed, knowing he had lost still he gave it one last go, "Dumbledore you know it's illegal to hire them."

"Well what are rules for if not to be broken."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's iheartanime101! Thanks to all who read and favorite this story, it made my day and motivated me to get this chapter out quicker. Ok now before we begin *pulls out Gaara.***

**Gaara:…..Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara:…Why couldn't you use that idiot Naruto?**

**Me: Because it's much more fun to make you do it!:D**

**Gaara:….**

**Me: I have your teddy bear….**

**Gaara:…Fine.**

**Me: *smirks and motions for him to get on with it***

**Gaara: *sighs* iheartanime101 does not own, nor claims to, own anything Naruto and Harry Potter related. All rights to the respective owner...was that good enough?**

**Me: And….?**

**Gaara: Please follow and review. Now give me back my teddy bear.**

**Me: Awwww fine. *hands over teddy bear***

**Gaara: What is this purple stain?**

**Me: Uhhh not grape juice.**

**Gaara: *glares and starts to raise sand***

**Me: Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry ok?! It was an accident! NARUTO! *runs away screaming***

**Gaara: *calmly walks after her***

**Kurama talking**

_Thinking_

_Talking in Japanese_

Normal talking

Chapter 1

"Sir" a Root anbu kneeled in front of Donzo.

Donzo motioned for him to continue.

"We have just found this scroll among the ruins of the Hokage's office. It is addressed to the future Hokages." The Root Anbu produced a thick, rolled up piece of parchment from under his cloak and presented it to Donzo.

"You are dismissed." Donzo said with a nod and a wave of his hand. The Root Anbu immediately disappeared in the blink of an eye. Donzo stopped to study the seal that was on the scroll. It was a very curious seal; he had never seen anything like it before. It was made of wax, with a lion, snake, eagle, and badger surrounding an H.

He raised his hands in a two fingered position and sent his chakra flowing through the parchment. What he felt was most unusual. This chakra was like nothing he had ever felt before. He started making various hand signs faster than the human eye could follow, and then whipped out a kunai and slit the seal. The parchment rolled open slowly, and Donzo could tell it was very old. What he read made his eyes go wide in amazement, and after he was done reading, he immediately snapped the scroll shut and resealed it. He quickly called his most trusted member of the Root, and gave him orders to lock it up under tight security. Donzo's thoughts were racing as he thought about what he had just read. How was it even possible?

His sharp ears picked up the sounds of someone approaching. He didn't recognize the footsteps, so in an instant he got into a defensive position with root members discretely hiding in random spots around the room waiting to ambush the unknown enemy.

An old man opened the door and stepped into the light; curiously he was dressed in what looked like a long purple dress. "Now there's no need for that." He said his sharp blue eyes taking in Donzo's defensive stance.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Donzo asked emotionlessly making no movement to relax.

Ignoring his question the old man looked around and asked, "Where is Lady Tsunade? I heard she had been made the fifth Hokage after Sarutobi's unfortunate death."

Donzo relaxed slightly and sent the root members away. "She is currently in a coma due to…. recent circumstances. I am the current Hokage as of right now."

A look of surprise flashed momentarily across the old man's face. He quickly recovered from his surprise and said sincerely, "I am sorry to hear that. How did this happen?"

"That is none of your concern." He replied without emotion. "Are you here for a reason or is this just a friendly visit?"

"Ah, yes. I assume you have read the scroll?" He asked.

"There are many scrolls in this village-"he looked at him pointedly, and the old man said, "Oh, yes. My name is Dumbledore."

Donzo immediately recognized the name from the scroll, but he just nodded as if he were hearing the name for the first time and continued," Dumbledore. May I ask which scroll you speak of?"

I think you know though if you want proof I would gladly demonstrate my skills for you."

Donzo stared at him intently. He recognized the chakra coming from the man. It was the same that was on the scroll. "There will be no need for that."

"Alright then down to business." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I am assuming you have read the scroll, since you seem to recognize what I am."

Donzo nodded coldly and then asked, "So, are you here to request a mission?"

Dumbledore nodded exuberantly and quickly explained the situation in the wizarding world to Donzo.

"So you wish to bring a ninja over into your world, and have him or her protect this Harry Potter boy from an extremely dangerous criminal called Sirius Black?" Donzo questioned.

"That about sums it up." Dumbledore said happily.

Donzo considered the risks and the rewards of sending a ninja over to the Wizarding world. On the one side he would be sending one of his high ranked ninja (since this was at least an A or S class mission) into unknown territory. They would be surrounded by enemies and pretty isolated from help. Donzo didn't know if they could afford to lose any ninja after the attack from Pein.

On the flip side though, these were potential allies, or enemies. It would be good to gather some information on them. After all since when was Donzo one to care for the life of others. If they were able to successfully report back to him then he would have the information he needed. Eventually he decided that the rewards outweighed the risks and decided to agree to the terms. "All right, we accept this mission. Do you have any certain ninja you would like to request?"

"Preferably the strongest ninja you can spare at the moment." Dumbledore said.

Donzo thought of a certain blonde ninja, but he almost immediately discarded the idea, right before he did though he stopped to think it over. Yes, there are plenty of risks in sending him over, but there is also the fact that if he does go the Akatsuki won't be able to find him. It would also be much safer for him, and I won't have to waste root members on guarding him when they could be rebuilding the village or going on missions. While his deception skills did leave something to be desired Donzo was fairly confident that he could pull this off. Yes, he decided satisfied, he would be a perfect choice, and if needed he could always send backup to help the brat. After all he is their valued Jinchuriki, can't have him dying.

Turning to the root member who had appeared beside him he commanded, "Go bring me Naruto."

Naruto sat down at the newly rebuilt Ichiraku's Ramen and quickly ordered his food.

"I'm starving." Naruto said to himself and his stomach growled as if to prove his point, "All this rebuilding the village sure has taken a lot out of me."

He snapped open his chopsticks and was just about to dig into his steaming ramen when an anbu appeared right in front of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed, throwing his hands up in front of his face in surprise. He glared at the anbu; he hated it when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was as if they liked scaring the crap out of people.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, Lord Donzo has requested your presence. You must come with me right now."

"Can't I at least finish my ramen?" Naruto complained.

"No" the Anbu answered.

Naruto sighed and looked sadly at his untouched bowl of ramen and then he followed the anbu out of Ichiraku's.

_Who the heck is Donzo anyways? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back and thankfully in one piece. For all you who are wondering about Gaara's teddy bear I managed to get the grape juice out, yay! :D A giant thanks to all who followed and favorited this story.**

**In response to Krazyfanfiction1, I have decided not to give Naruto tailed beast mode because that makes him way too powerful. Also, yes I do plan on making Kurama more civil towards him that makes it more fun. But those were some good ideas you had. Thank you for reviewing, here's a cookie.**

**Here's a cookie for you too The Keeper of Worlds and thanks for reviewing.**

**Now for my disclaimer.**

**Tobi: *bounces out happily***

**Me: Ok Tobi be a good boy and do the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Me: Yes you are now here's a cookie and go do the disclaimer. *shoves a cookie in his hand and pushes him forward.***

**Tobi: OK! iheartanime101 does not own, or claim to own, anything Harry Potter or Naruto related. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Me: and….**

**Tobi: Give me another cookie first.**

**Me: Fine, you drive a hard bargain sir. *hands him another cookie***

**Tobi: Why thank you. Please rate and review. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! *bounces away happily eating a plate of cookies***

**Me: *looks at him* What! How did you get my plate of cookies?!**

**Kurama talking**

_Thinking_

_Talking in Japanese_

Normal talking

"Was the blindfold really necessary?" Naruto grumbled to himself as the anbu led him to wherever the hell they were going.

He felt the blindfold slip off and he found himself facing a big, red door.

"Where are we?" he asked turning to face the Anbu and finding himself alone.

Why do they always have to disappear like that? He thought, annoyed. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was a round, dimly lit room, with one couch and a square table in the middle. On the table was a single candle. There were two men in the room.

One was a Leaf Ninja that he had never seen before in his life. He had black hair, and one eye and arm was bandaged. He looked at the other man and snickered when he saw that he was wearing a dress.

Rubbing the back of his head he asked, "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

The guy with the bandaged eye stepped forward and said, "Hello Naruto, my name is Donzo and I am the replacement Hokage at the moment."

So this old man was the replacement Hokage. He didn't look like much.

"I have a very important S-rank mission I would like you to undertake." Donzo continued.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, and then his whiskered face broke into a large grin. Finally, a Hokage with enough sense to recognize how great he was.

"This is a year long solo mission, but the time where you are going works differently than time here. A year there is only three weeks here. You will be going to a place called Hogwarts to guard a boy around your age named Harry Potter."

Hogwarts? What the hell is a Hogwarts? Naruto thought confused.

His thoughts were interrupted when the old guy wearing the dress stepped forward. "Hello Naruto, my name is Dumbledore. I am your employer, and I am also the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What in the world is witchcrap and whatever else you said!?" Naruto asked bewildered. Dumbledore started to tell this tale about a boy named Harry Potter and some guy named Moldywart and then how Hogwarts came to be, but honestly he tuned him out half way through. He only started paying attention when his sharp ears picked up the word magic.

"Wait! What kind of idiot do you think I am? Do you really expect me to believe that this old geezer is a wizard, and that he teaches at a school full of wizards and witches? "He challenged angrily.

Dumbledore flicked out a pale, white stick and pointing it at the table he said, "Wingardium leviosa" Naruto yelped and jumped back in surprise as the table began to slowly rise up into the air.

"Do you believe me now?" Dumbledore asked with a slight laugh and a twinkle in his eyes. Naruto nodded his head yes, still not able to speak.

Donzo stepped forward and said, "Do you accept this mission?"

"Hai" Naruto exclaimed, excited at the possibility of seeing more magic.

"Good, you leave in 15 minutes. Go get your things and report at the city gates where Dumbledore will meet you and you will depart for Hogwarts. Tell no one about this mission, it is top secret." Donzo told him, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Naruto turned and found another anbu waiting by the door with a blind fold. Naruto groaned and glared at the Anbu as he put it on.

Naruto hurried to the gates, and hoped the old man wasn't anything like Kakashi Sensei when it came to being on time. As the gate came into view he saw Dumbledore standing there, and he skidded to a stop right before he collided with him.

Made it! Naruto thought looking at the time. And with two minutes to spare! Naruto noticed that Dumbledore was holding something in his hands and he looked at it curiously. He recognized it as an empty ramen cup, and wondered why he didn't just throw it away.

"Hold this for me." Dumbledore said handing him the empty ramen cup.

"Wh-"Naruto started, but he never got to finish. Everything started spinning and he felt this sickening tug in his gut. He could feel his feet leave the ground.

"Oomph!" he landed in a heap on the ground. He got up, grumbling to himself. He looked around and his jaw dropped in amazement.

He was in some kind of alley. But it wasn't just a normal alley; it was filled with all kinds of strange things he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Yer in Diagon Alley." A voice behind him said. Naruto jumped and whipped around to see who had spoken, a kunai in his hand.

Naruto gasped, standing in front of him was the largest man he had ever seen. He had wild, black, bushy hair and a beard.

"Wh- who are you?" Naruto asked gawking at the huge man in front of him.

"The names Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid." The strange man told him.

"Um ok." Naruto answered, still a little unsure. _Wait! Why do I sound funny? How can I understand him? And how can he understand me?! I don't even know what language I'm speaking!_

**"Heh. That's because of me." Kurama said.**

_"What did you do?"_ Naruto questioned.

**"Nothing much, I just made it so that you can understand and speak their language." Kurama answered, sounding bored.**

_"Oh, well thanks, I guess."_ Naruto said grinning stupidly.

**"Tch." Was all Kurama said.**

"You all right there?"

Naruto snapped back to attention at the sound of Hagrids voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said putting his kunai away. "So why are you here Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore sent me to pick ya up" Hagrid answered sounding proud.

Naruto figured he should introduce himself so he said, "My names Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Hagrid laughed and said, "Dumbledore said yer were a little hyper. Come on lets go get yer things!" He said turning and walking away.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean get my things?" Naruto asked jogging to catch up.

"Fer Hogwarts of course! You'll be posing as a student there, won't ya?" Hagrid asked stopping.

"Um, I think so." Naruto said wishing he had paid more attention to what the old jiji had said.

"Well then come on, we've got to get yer books!" Hagrid said turning and walking away once more.

Naruto groaned, now he really wished he had paid attention to what the old Jiji said, if he had maybe he could have declined this mission and not have to go to school! This was going to be a long year.

Hagrid led him through all different kinds of shops, paying for what he needed and going on about Flabber ghast worms, or something like that. After a while Naruto's mind started to wonder, and he began to think about ramen. His mouth watered as he thought of Ichiraku's. He was so busy thinking about ramen, that he didn't notice when Hagrid stopped in front of a shop, and bumped right into him. He bounced backwards and landed on his butt.

"Ow!" he grumbled, getting up and rubbing his butt.

"Here we are. Olivanders, best place to buy a wand."

"Wait, I get to use a wand?!" Naruto asked excited.

Hagrid strolled inside, and Naruto quickly followed him.

"Ah! Hagrid I have your order right here." An old man in the back of the room said without looking up to see who had entered.

"Thanks, Ollivander." Hagrid said grabbing the parcel and quickly paying the old man.

Ollivander turned towards Naruto and said, "Is this the young man this wand is for?"

"Yup that's him." Hagrid said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe ya should explain what the wand is."

Ollivander nodded and turned towards Naruto. He seemed to study him and then said, "Yes it's just as I expected. Your energy is more powerful than a wizard's. You have no need for a wand, as you can easily do wand less magic, and the wand will break if you try to use one. So we had a special wand made for you. You will only be able to do simple magic with it, but since you will be posing as a third year you shouldn't be doing anything to advanced. Your grades won't be the best with this wand, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you should be able to pass as a wizard."

Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't really use magic, but he quickly got over it when Ollivander showed him his new wand. "We took a hair sample from you to make it, and it showed that you would do best with a wand made of Fox hair and oak tree."

Naruto quickly put it with his other packages and thanked Ollivander. Then they left the store.

"Here ya are." Hagrid said stopping in front of what looked like a tavern. "The Leaky Cauldron, this is where you'll be stayin till school starts. Then you'll board the train to Hogwarts and you'll meet Harry and his friends."

Hagrid handed Naruto a ticket that said platform nine and three quarters on it, and then gave him the key to his room. Naruto looked up to thank him, but he was already gone.

Naruto looked at the sun, and saw that it was almost sunset. He went to his room and fell on the bed, soon fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter out. I've been pretty busy lately. I have been having some family problems and I lost motivation for a while. Then I realized how unfair it was to all of you who read this, so I watched a bunch of Naruto and got myself motivated again! Anyways thanks to all who reviewed and followed/favorited this story. **

**EmptySurface, thanks for mentioning that, it's been forever since I've read the Harry Potter books and I forgot.**

**Krazyfanfiction1 I've been thinking about it, and I decided I would not be using the gold one, but will most likely use the red one but it's a secret whether it will harm him or not (that's code for, I haven't decided yet ;)) **

**Now time for the disclaimer. Ok Naruto, you get to do the disclaimer today. **

**Naruto: Yay! Finally it's my turn! *jumps up and down with excitement, then stops and sheepishly rubs the back of his head.* Um…. What's a Disclaimer, Dattebayo?**

**Me: *Falls anime style* Seriously! *Whispers in his ear what a disclaimer is.***

**Naruto: Ohhh. iheartanime101 does not own, or claim to own, anything Naruto or Harry Potter related, Dattebayo! **

**Me: Good job Naruto! You get a cookie! *looks around* Hey, where did all my cookies go! *sees Tobi* W-what! How did you even get in here, I locked you in a titanium cage, and tied your hands to prevent you from using jutsu! Give me back my cookies! *runs after Tobi waving a kitchen knife angrily at him, while he runs away in terror.***

Naruto's POV

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked around for this platform nine and three quarters. He checked his ticket again to make sure he had got the number right.

"Ugh! I'm so confused! Where the hell is platform nine and three quarters, all I see is a platform nine, and a platform ten!" Naruto shouted angrily. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and immediately circled around him.

"_Oops, looks like I made a scene." _Naruto thought

"**Idiot!" Kurama told him angrily as he shifted in his cage. "You shouted so loud you woke me up. Che, I should be used to it by now." He grumbled angrily to himself. **

Naruto could feel Kurama glaring at him but he quickly forgot about the pissed off demon when he saw a red haired lady start towards him.

"Excuse me," she asked in a kind voice, "did I hear you mention you were looking for platform nine and three quarters."

Naruto nodded politely, "Yes ma'am." He said (yes he knows how to be polite!)

She nodded and said, "I'm Mrs. Weasly. To get to platform nine and three quarters all you have to do is run through that wall." She said pointing.

Naruto looked at her like she had just said she hated ramen. She motioned for him to follow her and started walking towards a bunch of red heads.

"Here, why don't you watch Fred and George go through first." She said pointing at two identical boys. Naruto watched in amazement as they ran full speed towards the wall and passed right through it!

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok dear, now you try it." Mrs. Weasly said pushing him forward.

Naruto excitedly rolled his trolly forward. He took a deep breath and ran forward. He immediately started having second thoughts. As the wall got closer he closed his eyes and prepared for the impact. It never happened. He opened his eyes and looked around in awe at the sight before him. In front of him was this huge red…. um, what was it called again? Naruto thought for a moment. Oh yeah, a train. Naruto heard a loud whistle and saw steam coming out of the top of the train.

"_Oh crap!" _Naruto thought. He quickly ran forward and jumped on right as the train started rolling away.

"Phew." Naruto said. He looked around. "Guess I better find somewhere to sit." He muttered. Apparently that was a lot easier said than done, as every compartment was full. "Argh!" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated. "Why is it so hard to find somewhere to freaking sit!"

Harry's Pov

Harry sat in silence on the train, watching the rain splatter on the window. His thoughts turned to Sirius Black. Bam! Harry jumped as the compartment door slammed open. Standing in front of them was an Asian boy with bright yellow hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was tall, with blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. He wore bright orange pants, an open black and orange jacket and a black t-shirt underneath.

"Ano, do you think I could sit here?" He asked with a trace of an accent.

"Um, sure." Hermione squeaked, turning red.

Harry looked at her confused. Why was she turning red? He shrugged it off thinking, _"Girls."_

"Thanks." he smiled, sitting down on the open seat next to Harry.

Naruto's Pov (sorry if you guys wanted more Harry, I just wanted to do the part where they first meet Naruto from Harry's point of view.)

Naruto settled down in his seat next to the black haired boy. The girl with the bushy hair smiled at Naruto and said, "My names Hermione Granger, and he's," she pointed at the red haired kid," Ronald Weasly."

"Just call me Ron." The red head said glaring at Hermione.

The boy with the black hair looked at Naruto, he seemed to hesitate before saying, "I'm Harry Potter." They all looked at him as if waiting for a reaction.

Naruto just grinned and, pointing at himself said, "My names Uzumaki, Naruto!"

"**Baka." He heard Kurama say. "Here you say your first name first, and your last name last."**

"_Ooh."_

"Oops," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I meant my names Naruto Uzumaki."

They all looked at him in amazement. The black haired boy looked at him and asked in amazement, "Y-you don't know who I am?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "Should I?" he asked. _Wait a minute. I remember now. He's the kid I'm supposed to protect. _He looked at Harry and studied him carefully. He had messy jet black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. All in all, he didn't look like much. Naruto remembered hearing the old jiji mention something about Harry and a guy named Moldywart. He noticed that Harry was looking relieved, like he was happy Naruto didn't recognize him.

"So what house are you in?" Ron questioned breaking Naruto's train of thought.

"What do you mean house?" Naruto asked, confused.

Ron's jaw dropped open, he then proceeded to explain to him the four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"I wonder what house I'll be in." Naruto wondered aloud.

"Naruto, what year are you? I don't remember seeing you before, but you don't look like a first year." Hermione questioned.

Naruto remembered his cover story and immediately started reciting what he had been told to say if anyone asked about him, "I'm a third year Japanese exchange student."

"Wow! What's it like in Japan? What school do you go to? How do you do magic at your school?" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, when the compartment door slid open and Naruto heard a drawling voice say, "Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Naruto looked over and saw a blonde and two other kids who looked like gorillas standing behind him. The blonde kid held himself with an air of self importance.

"Malfoy." Ron spat.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron immediately stood up, his fists clenched in anger. Naruto didn't know who this kid was, but he didn't like the way he was talking. If Naruto knew one thing, it was that you should never make fun of another person's family. He stood up too, and was about to say something when he heard a snort. He looked over and noticed the sleeping man for the first time.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin. "New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back.

"What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. Harry, Ron and Naruto sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They hate our guts." Harry explained.

They all got quiet as they felt the train screech to a stop. Hermione checked her watch.

"We can't be there yet, it's too early." She mumbled.

Naruto got a bad feeling, something wasn't right. He got up and looked out the door. Everyone seemed okay. He poked his head back in and opened his mouth to say something when the lights flickered and went out. Naruto looked around in bewilderment. To everyone else it was pitch black, but Naruto was a ninja so he was used to the dark.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Naruto got up and looked out the window. He gasped, "Guys!" Naruto yelled," There's something moving out there."

Naruto spun around when he heard the door opening but relaxed when he saw it was just two kids, a girl and a boy.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed. "Who's that?"

"It's me Ginny, and Neville." The girl explained. "Ouch! Ouch that's my foot!" Naruto yelped as the boy, Neville, stepped painfully on his toes.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice. Everyone immediately stopped talking. Naruto looked around to see who had spoken and he realized that it was the man who had been asleep a few moments ago.

Naruto watched as he pulled out a wand and muttered something before it lit up. He turned to face them. He looked weary, but Naruto could see that he was tense and ready for a fight.

"Stay where you are." He commanded in the same hoarse voice as before. He moved towards the door and reached out a hand to open it when the door slid open on its own. A figure appeared in the doorway. Standing directly in front of them was a tall cloaked figure, its face completely hidden by its hood. The temperature started dropping, and Naruto could feel the strength start to drain out of him as he slowly started to slide to the floor. The thing seemed to look around pausing on Harry before turning towards him.

"_Monster!" _Naruto looked around to see who had said that.

_"Nobody wants you, why don't you just go die!" _He could hear a kid crying. He felt himself getting weaker, and his eyes started drooping.

"W-what's going on?" He asked weakly. _"G-get out of here you freak! Don't come back here again!" _as Naruto's eyes slowly began to close, the last thing he heard was that same kid, crying distantly. Then everything went dark.

"Harry! Naruto! Are you guys all right?" Naruto felt someone shaking him. He groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor next to Harry. Ron and Hermione were bending down next to them.

"Are you guys ok?" Ron asked nervously, glancing at both of them. Naruto sat up wearily. He felt this stabbing pain in his head. He groaned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, and who screamed?" Harry said slowly. He looked like he was about to puke.

"What do you mean? Nobody screamed, but there was a kid crying." Naruto said looking around to see who it was. "He sounded like he was no older than five or six." Naruto said worriedly.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then looked at them like they were a little funny in the head.

"No one was crying, and no one screamed." Hermione told them.

"Then-"Harry started to argue but stopped when they heard a loud snapping sound.

Professor Lupin was breaking up a huge chunk of chocolate. He handed Harry and Naruto each particularly large pieces, then he began dividing it up between everyone else.

"The chocolate will make you feel better." He explained.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked

"It was a dementor." Professor Lupin explained. "Now excuse me, I need to go speak to the driver." He quickly walked to the door and left.

"I wond-" Naruto stopped mid sentence. _"What's happening?" Naruto thought bewildered. _

_His eyes widened in horror as _he could feel fangs growing, and knew his eyes where turning red.

"_No! I can't let him out. Not now!" _Naruto was begging to panic. That dementor had messed with his emotions and now Kurama was trying to break free!

"_No! Go back to sleep you overgrown fox!" _

"**Che. Come on why don't you let me out? I could hunt down that dementor and take care of it in no time. Use my power brat, you know you want to." Kurama urged.**

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"**Fine brat, but when you've had enough of everything, when you're tired of being hated by everyone around you, you'll know where to find me."**

Naruto felt Kurama lie down and go back to sleep. He let out a sigh of relief. _"That was close. Note to self, try to avoid all contact with dementors."_

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

He grinned, "What? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?" He asked turning to look at his reflection in the mirror to make sure there was nothing on his face.

"Um, why did you yell no?" Harry asked nervously.

_Crap! I must have spoken out loud. _

"Oh well, I um….."

Luckily Naruto was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Professor Lupin.

"Good news." He said smiling. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 11 minutes so you should all get changed"

They all changed, and then spent the remainder of the journey in silence though Naruto noticed that Hermione kept glancing at him nervously.

_I wonder if she saw anything._ Naruto thought nervously. _No. _He shook his head. _There's no way she could have seen. I made sure that my face was hidden as soon as I started transforming. And as far as I know no red chakra started leaking out. "Yup" Naruto decided. "There was no way she could have seen anything. She's probably just wondering why I collapsed." _Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when he felt the train stop.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Naruto said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have to go with the newbies and get sorted or something like that." Naruto answered, faintly remembering Hagrid telling him something about him going with some first years or something.

"Oh. Okay well see you later." Harry said awkwardly.

"Ja ne." Naruto replied raising his hand. He laughed silently. Kakashi Sensei always did that when he said goodbye and Naruto had always secretly wanted to try it.

"Hmmm, I wonder where I'm supposed to go?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Naruto heard a familiar voice shout, "Firs' years and transfer students this way!"

Naruto smiled and began walking towards Hagrid.

"Hey ther Naruto, How ya been?" Hagrid yelled over the noise.

"Great." Naruto shouted grinning stupidly.

He followed Hagrid and the scared looking kids towards a bunch of boats. He climbed in with another boy who looked at him, terrified.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted. He fell on his butt as the boats started moving on their own. "Ouch." he grumbled quietly to himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot since he started this mission.

He looked up and his jaw dropped in amazement. Right in front of him was the most amazing building he had ever seen. Sure Konoha had nice buildings, but nothing nearly as grand as this.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts." Hagrid announced happily as they all got out of the boats. They walked towards a huge pair of doors and they magically opened. Well, Naruto assumed they opened magically. They stepped into a giant hallway.

Tap, tap, tap. Naruto heard someone walking towards them. He turned around and saw a lady walking towards them.

"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall." She told them in a stern voice. "In a minute you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. First years will go first, and then the transfer student. Now, Mr. Uzumaki please follow me."

She turned around and began walking, Naruto following close behind. She led him into an office of some kind and motioned for him to sit down.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, I am here to give you further details on your mission. " Naruto immediately started paying attention.

"Your main job is to guard Harry Potter from Sirius Black. However the other students in the school are in danger as well, so we would like you to keep an eye out for them too."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed standing up. "This place is huge, even with shadow clones I would have a hard time guarding the entire school."

"That's why I'm here." A very familiar voice said from the shadows. Naruto turned around and grinned. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi Sensei said his one eye closed as he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade thought that you could use some help."

"Wait, Granny Tsunade finally woke up." Naruto said.

"Yup." Kakashi answered.

Naruto smiled in relief. "But I have also come to inform you that Donzo is dead." Kakashi said his expression turning serious. "He was killed by Sasuke."

"Wait, you mean you've seen Sasuke! I have to go after him immediately." Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto. You need to think about it rationally. Sasuke is probably far away by now. Also when you agreed to take this mission you agreed to see it through till the end. You can't just back out now."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He knew Kakashi Sensei was right. He had made the commitment to see this mission through to the end, and he never broke his promises or went back on his word. After all that was his nindo, his ninja way.

"Okay." Naruto consented.

Professor McGonagall had been watching the conversation with interest and she chose this moment to speak. "Kakashi will be here under the pretense of being the assistant defense against the dark arts teacher. He will be teaching the non magical side of defense against the dark arts. Now Mr. Uzumaki I believe it is time for you to be sorted."

"Hai." Naruto said following Professor McGonagall and Kakashi sensei back to the Great Hall.

They entered and Naruto watched as Professor McGonagall went and place a stool in the center of the Great Hall, and placed an old, worn, pointy wizards hat in the middle of the stool. Naruto looked at the hat in confusion. Then the hat opened its mouth and began to sing! Naruto's jaw dropped open in amazement. He quickly closed it.

After the hat had finished it's song, Professor McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a long sheet of paper, and began calling out names. Naruto watched as the hat was placed on their heads and either called out either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. Finally Naruto was the only one left.

"Now for the new Japanese transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki."

As Naruto walked quickly to the stool the great hall was full of whispers, especially from the female population.

"Oh my gosh, he is so hot!" One girl whispered to her friend.

Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot. Finally he reached the stool, he sat down and put the hat on. It was big even on him. Now all he could see was the inside of the hat.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice say, "Hmmm very interesting. Oh I see, you are a shinobi."

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked._

"I'm the sorting hat. What's this?!"

"_What the hell." Naruto shouted mentally. He looked up and saw that he was standing in front of Kurama's cage, still wearing the sorting hat. "What are you doing Kurama?" Naruto shouted angrily._

"W-what's going on?" the sorting hat asked in fear.

"**Ch, get out you worthless piece of fabric." Kurama said angrily. "I don't like anyone invading my space. It's bad enough I have to share with this brat."**

"I'm sorry but I need to take a look at this kids memories in order to asses which house to put him in."

"_Wait a minute." Naruto said. "I don't want anyone looking at my memories."_

"I'm sorry but it's necessary." The sorting hat replied.

"**Fine, you want to see his memories then I'll show you. But in exchange you have to leave and never come back." Kurama said grinning evilly. **

"Deal."

"_Wait!" Naruto shouted but before he could say anything else he was bombarded with a bunch of memories from his past. _They all passed by very quickly. Naruto only caught glimpses of a few memories. Some where good, and others where bad. Like really bad. Thankfully as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"My ,my." The sorting hat said sounding as if it had been crying (if hats could cry.) "You have been through quit a lot. But you are very brave and loyal. I know just where to put you!"

Naruto felt them leave Kuramas cage, and the last thing he saw of the fox was him rolling his eyes in annoyance. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the inside of the hat again before he heard it roar "GRYFFINDOR!" Naruto pulled the hat off as the red and gold table exploded in cheers. He grinned happily and went to sit next to Harry. As he walked towards the table he couldn't help but notice that a lot of people where whispering about how long he had had on the sorting hat.

"Wow, he was up there for like five minutes."

"More like ten, I was checking my watch the whole time."

"Wow ten minutes! That has to be a record or something."

"Yeah, but did you notice anything weird while he was up there? I could have sworn I saw fangs."

"_What?" _Naruto thought bewildered as he sat down next to Harry. _"Kurama!"_

"**I couldn't help it, I was pissed! I hate it when other people enter your freaking mind! It's annoying." Kurama answered.**

"_Yeah but that's twice today already."_

"**And that's twice today I've been pissed."**

"_Ugh, you are such a pain in the ass." _Naruto heard Kurama harrumph and then turn over to go back to sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just because he and Kurama where on good terms didn't mean that they didn't get on each others nerves.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Harry asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh, um sorry what did you say?" Naruto asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Dumbledore just announced that Hagrid is going to teach care of magical creatures this year. Isn't that great?" Hermione explained excitedly.

"Yeah." Naruto said grinning stupidly.

"Yeah and he and he said that some bloke named Kakashi is going to help teach defense against the dark arts." Ron told him between mouthfuls of food.

"Guys what I was trying to tell him was that Dumbledore said that they were going to station Dementors around the school!" Harry exclaimed.

Naruto already knew this of course, Since Kakashi Sensei had told him earlier, but he acted surprised.

He absentmindedly listened to their conversation, but he was mainly focused on the food. He was pretty disappointed to find no ramen. Finally everyone had finished eating and Dumbledore dismissed them with a warning about some Forbidden Forest, but Naruto was too sleepy to pay attention.

Naruto followed everyone back to the common room and was so tired he wasn't even surprised by the fact that the portraits talked, and that a portrait of a fat lady was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He went up to the boys dorm, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep immediately.

Not too far away two cloaked figures appeared in the shadows.

"Hmmm, this is perfect. I can sense his presence here." one cloaked figure said. He nodded towards the other one who, made a bunch of handsigns, and pressing his palm into the ground, shouted, "Reanimation Jutsu!" Kabuto looked up and smiled at the masked man. "Now things are about to get interesting." He said smiling at the reanimated figures of Sasori and Deidara.

"When are Itachi and Kisame going to be here?" The masked man asked studying their surroundings.

"Any moment now."

_Okay guys I know I said Kurama is a little more civil towards Naruto, but remember the key word is little. Just because Kurama is nicer towards Naruto doesn't mean that he doesn't want to break out. Trust me, Kurama still wants to be free. But who knows? Maybe later on in the story they will make peace ;)_


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I feel like I should give you fair warning that I might not update for a long time. This story is officially on hiatus, possibly a permanent one. I might put it up for adoption or I might delete it. I'm so sorry but my inspiration for this story has just completely left me. My heart has been stolen by Supernatural and two certain Winchester boys. I know this might be a disappointment to some of you, lord knows I hate it when a story I'm following gets abandoned. I normally don't abandon stories because usually I have finished them before I post anywhere but this one I decided to try making it up as I went. That didn't turn out so well and I apologize for that. I will probably start writing new ones soon. I'm thinking of doing a Supernatural and Harry Potter crossover among other things. If I do write another story rest assured I will make sure it's finished before I post anything. I will not be making this mistake again. **

**Sorry to disappoint**

**- iheartanime101**

**(Please review and tell me what your opinion is. If enough of you really want me to continue this story I just might be able to. But it will be a while because I will make sure I have finished it before I post anything else.)**


End file.
